


Insanity's Playground

by Riverslegacy



Category: GOT7, SHINee, Shinhwa, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action & Romance, Boxing & Fisticuffs, F/M, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Motorcycles, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roughhousing, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riverslegacy/pseuds/Riverslegacy
Summary: A group of friends perform insane stunts, pranks and any other mayhem they can cause, just for the thrill of it."Bones heal, girls love scars and pain is temporary. However, glory is forever."Insanity never looked so good.





	1. Meet the Cast

_"My strengths and weaknesses are the same: I've got the willingness and stupidity to try anything. If I think it's even remotely possible, I'll do it._ " 

                                                                                                       _Travis Pastrana_

                                                           **MEET THE BOYS**

 

**Jonghyun**

_"With motocross I've found that passion becomes your identity and that identity breaks all barriers."_

 

**Minho**

_"In Motocross, your ambition outweighs your talent."_

 

**Kibum**

_"Riding a race bike is an art - a thing that you do because you feel something inside."_

 

**Onew**

_"There are a lot of good guys that I race against, and that's what I enjoy the most."_

 

**Taemin**

_" The brave may not live forever, but the cautious never live at all."_

 

 

                                                         **MEET THE GIRLS**

_"4 months ago he broke his leg in 3 places and now he's out back trying to backflip a monster truck! Yet, he damn near had a stroke at the idea of me learning to do a double in the foam pit!"_

_"UGH! I swear, my man stay turning everything into a competition. Still can't believe he seriously tried to race that elderly woman, in a motorized chair,  at the grocery store today. He better be lucky I love him and he fine. Good looking men stay doing the most sometimes."_

 

_"I just came here for the food and the eye candy. Shirtless, eye candy at that. Oh, and to spend time with my besties. Nowhere did I sign up to play nurse to any of these fools. I got blood on my favorite board shorts messing with them. Lorne could've warned me."_

 

 

 


	2. Heelys & Wheelies

Revving the engine again for good measure, Jonghyun slowly eased the Lamborghini forward. The sun rays, from the good LA weather, glinting off its custom white paint. Casting the luxury car in an ethereal glow. The flecks of gold that had been infused in the color, helped to lend in its other worldly shimmer.

Where other cars would be trimmed in steel or even chrome, Jonghyun's was all trimmed in gold. A stock Lamborghini screamed of luxury and money by itself, but with all his custom conversions it left little doubt what type of man owned this automobile. The hum of the twin engines announced to the world of its power, as he once again stepped on the breaks.

Casually, he glanced over at his long-time friend, as he held the camera study. A small smile tugging at his lips. Before Key could say anything, the hiss of the speaker drew their attention to the reason they were here.

"Hi, welcome to In N Out would you like to try our double double?" came the voice of the drive-thru cashier.

Rolling down his window all the way, Jonghyun replied. "Nah not today, I'm kind've broke. So, let me just get two small strawberry milkshakes."

Key tried not to laugh, while reaching into his pocket and pulling out something and handing it to his friend. Shrugging out, "gotta save money you know."

Looking down at it, Jonghyun then spoke back into the speaker. Smiling, "Oh, I have a coupon by the way."

After giving him the total, the cashier told them to pull forward. Slowly, he pulled up to the drive-thru window and once the shock had worn off the cashier laughed.

"That will be 3.97 please." She chuckled. Then laughed even harder when he proceeded to pay her in change. There was even a random button and a screw thrown in the heap.

Quickly, she handed them their shakes. Covertly, she tried to sneak in a small paper that had her cell number written on it.

Shaking his head, Jonghyun handed it back to her. "I'm sorry but I can't take this. My girlfriend would kill me and then hunt you down to kill you too." He laughed uncomfortably.

He said it as a joke, but he had to wonder if it was true. Lorne, as much as her loved her, could be unpredictable once pissed off. With that, he thanked the cashier, cranked up the music and the friends peeled off back to the compound.

It was that time of year again, and Jonghyun had plenty of fellow extreme sports enthusiast headed to his estate. With all the competitions and X-games coming up, he always opened up his home to anyone who needed a place to crash and wanted to practice new tricks, or learn how to hit a double backflip. It's always a good time, but also a time when the most injuries happen at the estate. He only hoped that this year they didn't have to send anyone to the hospital by helicopter.

That shit was **expensive** , $20,000 to be exact.

Not that he minded. He did have the money after all. Being a 17-time X-game gold medalist, ensured he had plenty of sponsors, merch and video games to profit from. So, he wasn't hurting for cash.

It was just that it seemed to happen at least twice a year at the compound, sometimes more. The last person who required a trip to the hospital by helicopter had been Special. He had been practicing new tricks in the foam pit and accidentally turned right, trying to go for the metal ramp. Needless to say, he ended up overshooting and landed damn near at the top of a pine tree, breaking his back. Shortly after that, Jonghyun had a sign made and posted **right** on the side of the ramp for all to see.

 **NO RIGHT TURNS**.

In exactly 7 minutes flat, he and Key had made it back to his house. Immediately, they were greeted to the sight of Lorne and Kamika unloading the bags from Minho's truck.

Frowning, he cut the engine on his lambo and got out. It wasn't like Minho to let the girls carry the luggage or his gear to the guest house. He knew better than anyone how heavy their gear alone could be.

So, where the hell was he? And where was Special for that matter?

Tapping Lorne on the shoulder, he handed her his milkshake as he took the bags from her. "Here, let's trade." He smiled, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Thanks bae." She smiled. Then took a sip from the straw. "Oh, it's strawberry!"

She and Kamika began to walk back to the main house. They needed to make a grocery list and help Lailani unpack. Lailani would stay in the main house with Lorne and Jonghyun, while Kamika and Minho took  the guest house close by. It used to be the main house before Jonghyun had the new one built, but now served as a guest house to his Moto team Shinee whenever they were in town. Except Special, who never leaves.

The other 3 guest houses would be divided between the other crews that came to the compound. Lorne had spent all morning making sure all the houses were stocked up on everything they would need. As well as fresh bedding and towels. At least she didn't have to worry about Jonghyun's crazy uncle Sonic and his team Shinwha, they'll just stay at Jong's mom's old house. That place stayed stocked with everything, courtesy of his mother and sister. Which gave her one less thing to worry about.

It dawned on her, that she had been so caught up in making sure the guest houses had everything, that she had completely forgot to go grocery shopping for her own house and help Lailani settle in. Which brought her and Kamika to their currant predicament.

It was Lailani's first time coming to the estate and Lorne wanted to prepare her for the mayhem that happens here. She knew once the others started coming it was going to turn into pure pandemonium. She only hoped her friend could handle it and maybe she or Kamika could convince her to participate in some of the chaos. She only hoped that no one needed to go to the hospital by helicopter again.

That shit was expensive.

In no time at all, Jonghyun and Key had put up Minho's gear and taken his and Kamika's belongings to the guest house. They could settle themselves in from there.

"Hey Jong! You better get out here." Called Taemin from the backyard. "These two nut jobs are at it again!"

Scoffing, the motorists exchanged knowing looks before heading to the track out back.

Minho was extremely competitive by nature. He would turn almost anything into a competition just to prove he was the best. While Onew aka Special, loved goading him into ridiculous competitions that neither would win and more than likely someone always got hurt. Right now, was no exception.

Key and Jonghyun found the two lined up at the startline of one of the race tracks Jonghyun used for his rally cars.

Laughing, Key yelled. "Are you two in heelys? What grown ass man wears HEELYS! Neither one of you even know skate."

Taemin sighed as he stood next to Jonghyun. Turning to him, arms folded he asked. "Where the hell do you even find men's heelys? I swear"

However, before he could finish that sentence the girls approached them. "What the hell is going on now?" Asked Lorne. Jonghyun wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"you know how they are" he whispered into her neck.

Sighing, she nodded.

"Charisma and Special are being dumbasses as usual. It shouldn't be that surprising Lorne." Smirked Taemin. His attention was then drawn to the familiar but unfamiliar girl that stood next to a fuming Kamika. Clearing his throat, he nudged the girl. "Hey, you were on the party bus with us last year in Vegas right?" He asked, placing a charming smile upon his face.

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah. That would be me. I'm Lailani."

"Minho, I swear to god if you break any bones doing this dumb shit you're driving yourself to the hospital" Yelled an Irate Kamika from the side lines. "And your stupid ass will be sharing a room with Special for the rest of the time we're here. Think I'm playing?"

Lorne turned in jonghyun's arms, so that they were now face to face. "You're going to stop this right?" she asked eyebrow raised.

Giving her a kiss on the cheek, he pulled away. Cuffing his hands around his mouth he yelled. "Hey, if you dumbasses are hell bent on racing then let's at least do the shit right. At least this way we can all get in on the fun."

Smirking, Minho yelled back. "So, what did you have in mind?" Already he and Special were headed back in the others direction.

"Me and Special dug out a dirt course with the big cat a couple day ago and I've been looking for a reason to test it out. Might as well turn it into a competition." Grinned Jonghyun.

 **20 minutes later** :

They all lined up at the starting line. Each of them sitting inside their power-wheel. The toy cars original batteries had been replaced with the engine of a 250-dirt bike. Jonghyun was driving a red Lamborghini. Minho had chosen a yellow hummer. while Taemin chose to drive a white BMW and Key picked a sporty grey McLaren. Last but not least were Special and Lorne. He chose a bright blue monster truck and she had decided on her favorite. It was the brightest most obnoxious shade of hot pink imaginable, but the Barbie corvette match her equally bright helmet.

Lailani and Kamika chose not to race. Instead one would wave the starting flag and the other would sit at the finish line.

"Is this course even stable?" cringed Taemin as he eyed the 25-foot dirt ramp that was dangerously close to the treeline.

"yeah, it's fine. Me and Jong did all the math before we dug it out. Everything should hold up fine. Just aim for the center of the ramps and you'll be fine." Assured Special. Hitting his helmet a few times, he shook his head and waited for Kamika to wave the flag.

"What the hell are you doing?" laughed Key.

"Yeah man. You already don't have very many brain cells left so you need to be trying to keep the one you have." Co-signed a laughing Minho.

"Man fuck you Chrisma." Joked Special. "Keep talking to me like that and I'll have mika beat your ass." Then turning to the aforementioned girl, asked. "mika you're going to handle my lightweight right?"

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes. "Boy handle your own shit." With that she held up the checkered flag high in the air. Signaling that they had about ten seconds before the race started.

Quickly, Jonghyun turned to face his girlfriend. Leaning his body over so that he could speak lowly, he whispered. "Lorne if you stay in the inside lane it won't be hard to stay on course and make sure you ease off the gas when you hit the second ramp, or you'll overshoot it." Tapping her helmet once, for luck, he smiled. "I'll see you at the finish line."

Nodding her head, she waited for the flag to drop.

Kamika held the flag up for a few more seconds as she walked to the side, so that she was no longer in danger of being ran over by power-wheels and in one swift motion dropped the flag.

Instantaneously, all the toy cars shot forward racing toward the first ramp of the course. Jonghyun was in first place and the fight for second was currently being waged between Minho and Special. Special cut off him off at the next turn and slid into second, only to be passed by Lorne as she held up her middle finger laughing. 

On the second ramp, she did just as her boyfriend had instructed. Wobbling a bit as she hit the bottom of the second dirt ramp, she quickly regained control of her corvette and raced to catch up with Jonghyun. However, she looked back just in time to catch Taemin's epic fail. He had overshot the second ramp clipping its corner and went crashing down into the small creek below. After seeing that he was fine, she turned her attention back to racing.

Meanwhile, Charisma and Key were duking it out for fourth as they approached the last ramp. Both hit it with ferocity, but while in the air Key kicked Minho's car which caused a chain reaction.

Minho undershot the landing and rolled down the ramp as Key cleared it.

"You petty **BITCH**!" Yelled the flaming charisma, as he dusted himself off and limped towards the finish line.

Key, however, didn't get the chance to enjoy the small victory. After clearing the ramp, he landed to with too much force and lost control of his power-wheel. Sending him spiraling out of control before crashing into a near by tree. Getting out the toy car, he kicked the wheel in frustration.

"That's what your ass gets!" Came the distant yell of Charisma, as he laughed and limped towards the finish line.

Pouting, Key headed for the finish line too.

As Jonghyun hit the last ramp and crossed the finish line he pulled the mini lambo into a backflip in celebration. Then skidding to a sudden stop, he jumped out and waited for the others to finish.

Lorne came soaring over the ramp landing on two wheels as she crossed the finish line and Special not far behind her jumped from his truck as soon as it hit the dirt of the finish line. They all watched as his truck careened into Jong's Lambo.

Together the trio, Lailani and Kamika watched as the other walked the rest of the way to cross the line. They ranged from wet or dusty to pouting, but all were pissed they hadn't won and none of them had brought back their toy cars.

After taking all the cars back to the garage the gang decided that their time would be better spent welcoming the other bikers as they all began to arrive.

So, they all headed back toward the main house, wondering what the rest of the day would look like and if it would end in blood or a trip to the ER by midnight.

 


	3. Need Some Ice?

"Bling," called Lorne over her shoulder, as she looked through the key cabinet in the garage. 

The girls had decided that now would be the perfect time to leave and go to the grocery store. Lorne still needed to get a few things for the main house and come up with something to make for dinner. She had promised Bling that she'd cook for all the riders when they got to the compound, as a way of saying welcome to hell.

Frustrated that she couldn't find what she was looking for, she huffed petulantly. Blowing a few strands of her hair to float above her brow for a few seconds before they reclaimed their position against the side of her face. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her against an equally strong chest.

Soft kisses were peppered along the side of her neck down to where it met her shoulder. Before the delectable lips retraced their steps back up to stop near her ear. Her eyes now half-lidded in the bliss that her boyfriend so amply provided eased her previous frustration at not finding her car keys.

"You rang?" Asked Jonghyun, huskily before placing another soft kiss against her temple.

"I can't find the keys to the Denali and I need to go to the grocery store." She moaned, as she relaxed further into his hold. Pulling away slightly, he perused the cabinet before reaching in and pulling out the keys. He opened her hand and placed the keys inside then closed his hand around hers.

"Better?" He asked as he placed a kiss on her shoulder. Then pulling her closed hand to his lips he gave it a kiss as well. Nodding her head, Lorne turned around and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

"While I'm gone could you please light the grill and get the pit going." She asked running her fingers through his slightly damp hair. Nodding his head, he kissed her again. Running his hands down her waist to cup her ample ass and giving it a slight squeeze.

Giggling at bling's display of affection, Lorne tried to remain on subject and not be distracted by her boyfriend's obvious neediness. There would be plenty of time for that later tonight.

Looking up at him, she asked. "Is there anything you want me to get you from the store?"

Smirking down at her, he stated huskily. "Whip cream. The one in the can, **extra** creamy."

"Anything else?" she grinned, having an idea of exactly where this was going. Already she was pulling away from him and headed toward the switch to open the car port.

Roughly, he gave her ass a smack before answering. "And condoms."

Before she could make a cheeky response, Lani and Mika had entered the garage. Bringing with them the recyclable bags they had gotten from the pantry of the main house.

Chivalrously, Jonghyun opened the car doors for the women and the driver's door for Lorne. Stepping inside the car she winked at her man and put her seat belt on. Quickly, they kissed before he closed her door and hit the hood of the car twice as she backed out.

As the girls drove down the driveway and headed towards the street that led to the freeway, they passed by two huge neon green lifted F250s. Both had toy haulers attached and had dirt bikes in the truck beds.

"Oh no, here comes trouble." Mumbled Lorne.

"Of course, they'd be the first to get here" agreed Kamika. Then pointing behind them at the other F250's grumbled. "Make it double. Looks like Bangtan boys are here too this year."

"Oh god." Exasperated Lorne. "please tell me they're not hauling fireworks."

Shaking, her head Mika sighed. "Sorry Lor, there's a truck bed full."

Confused Lani asked. "Does that mean something bad is about to happen? And who are these guys?"

Mika looked at Lani and took in her expression, solemnly she explained. " It means we'll need to get several first aid kits and burn cream. Lots and lots of burn cream. Sad part is, it's never them that gets hurt in their stupid ass games. It's always an innocent bystander, so watch your back. Burns and head injuries aren't gender restrictive."

"Anythng else?" giggled Lani. After hearing that explanation, they sounded exactly like Shinee. It was like Mika was a pot calling the kettle black, but she wouldn't be the one to point it out. Well, except for that whole burns thing, that was pretty unique. She was sure it had something to do with the fireworks but she wasn't quite sure what. Guess she would find out later.

Mika tilted her head in thought then looked to Lorne for help. Sighing, Lorne merged to enter the freeway and then cut on the music. Looking into her center mirror she took a quick look at Lani. "Yeah, actually there is." She smirked. "Jimin is off limits. Oh, and if Kai shows up, which I'm sure he will, then he's off limits too."

Shaking her head, Lani exclaimed. "Wait a minute! Why?"

Laughing, Mika reached back and patted her shoulder in sympathy. "Girl from the moment you set foot in that house, Taemin had eyes on you." She giggled. "And if Minnie has his eye on you than it means whether you know it or not you're taken. Which means everyone else is now off limits, but especially those two."

"Well, at least he's cute." Shrugged Lailani. After that the SUV fell silent, except for the music flooding through the speakers and the roaring of the engine.

In no time at all they made it to the Walmart Super store and began shopping for everything they would need. An hour and $1500 later, they were pulling into the driveway. Minho, Taemin and Key helped to unload the groceries. 

Special and Jonghyun were outback tending to the guest and making sure the BBQ pit was properly lit.

Quickly, the girls began washing and prepping the meat for the grill. Seasoning it to perfection, they began to section it off into groups in the foil roasting pans. They put all the seasoned beef together in one pan than the pork in another and then the chicken in the last one.

All except the tri tips and briskets, which had a pan all to themselves. Seeing that they could use an extra pair of hands Key offered to help. Taking all of the meat out to the huge grill and smoker. 

Then returning to help make side dishes.

Together they cut up all the vegetables and boiled the potatoes for potato salad. Kamika made her famous BBQ baked beans with tons of smoked ham, bell pepper and onions. While Lorne made her special BBQ sauce, Mac n cheese and peach cobbler. Learning from last year's fiasco she made sure to make 3 huge pans this time. So hopefully there won't be a fight for the last piece again.

The rest of the side dish spread included; banana pudding, cabbage, sweet corn bread, roasted corn on the cob, rice pilaf, Hawaiian short ribs, cucumber salad, homemade coleslaw, hush puppies and a vegan friendly spinach salad. They had just put the final items in the oven to cook when they heard all the racket.

Loud cheering and jeering was coming from the backyard. Looking to each other Key, Lorne and Kamika played a quick round of rock paper scissor. Losing, Lorne cursed before heading to go and grab an ice chest and heading to the garage.

"What the hell just happened?" asked a confused Lani, as Key and Mika went back to cooking.

"Oh, nothing honey. Lor just lost and now she has to play nurse to the victims of the bullshit taking place outside." Answered Key as if talking about the weather.

Shaking her head, Lani went to go and see if Lorne needed a hand. After grabbing a huge first aid kit, they filled up the ice chest using the ice machine in the garage and grabbed some plastic bags and two handles of flexiwrap. After loading the items in the ice chest, they drug it out back.

The first things Lorne noticed, aside from the big blue ring having been set up, was both got7 and bangtan had obviously put up their gear and set up in two of the 3 guest houses, and they were now taking turns getting in the boxing ring. 

With Charisma playing both referee and announcer.

Quickly, she glanced around for Bling and found him calmly sipping a beer and manning the BBQ pit. Fork tings in one hand and tongs in the other, he coolly regarded the chaos about to happen in the ring. 

Silently, Lorne and Lani made their way to him as the fight was about to begin.

"In this corner, they call him the one punch bringer of pain" Announced Charisma holding out one of his hands towards the ring's corner, while the other used a suju bottle as a mic. "Onew "Special" Lee!"

A round of applause and cheering erupted from the men in the backyard, as a shirtless shoeless Special raised his boxing glove clad hands in the air.

Bling flipped over and basted the meat, as Lorne shook her head at the spectacle. Some one tapping her shoulder caused her to turn around and look up at the smiling face.

"Hey RM." She greeted cheerfully, giving the tall gentleman a friendly hug. "How have you been?"

"Good. I've been doing good Lor. Thanks for asking." Smiled the handsome Bangtan team leader. "I just wanted to come up and say hello, since Bling over there likes to keep you all to himself." He laughed jokingly, then turned serious asking. "did you make a peach cobbler this year?"

Nodding her head, she beamed. "Sure did. Please make sure none of bangtan fights over the last piece this year."

"Yes ma'am. Don't worry I got it. My team will be too tired from fighting in the ring to fight over food." He chuckled, looking back towards the ring as the next contender was announced.

"And In this corner" Charisma announced excitedly. "Bangtan's own Taehyung "the flying V" KIM!" Again, the crowd cheered. Taehyung hit his gloves together and bounced from foot to foot.

"He's gonna lose, isn't he?" Asked RM dryly.

"Yep" agreed Lorne and Jonghyun in unison.

Shrugging, Bling added. "Special's never lost a match."

Minho looked at each man, before calmly explaining the rules. "Alright, I want a good clean fight. No cheap shots, no MMA moves, nothing below the belt and to tap out all you need to do is drop to your knees. Now, touch gloves and at the bell start swingin."

Stepping away, Charisma watched as both men touched gloves and waited for the bell to sound. After a few more seconds, he signaled to Taemin to ring the bell and the fight began.

V came out swinging, trying to land a left hook but special easily dodged it and came back with a right jab that connected to Taehyung's shoulder. The onlookers winced at the sound it made. The hit was so hard that it jarred V's body a bit and caused him to stumble. However, he recovered quickly and landed a nice uppercut. For any regular individual that hit would have been enough to end the match, but not for Special. It was as if his chin absorbed the hit, he didn't even budge. Instead, he smirked.

Taken back, Taehyung didn't even have time to respond as Special's fist came flying forward, until it was to late. Stumbling forward, he clutched his left eye with one gloved hand while the other shot out to try and help regain his balance.

"On your knees!" Screamed Suga, from the side lines "Get on your knees, dammit!"

Stumbling a bit, Taehyung wobbled to his knees ending the fight. Rushing forward, Minho grabbed Onew's gloved hand and raised it in the air. "Special wins!" he yelled. Carefully, Jimin and J-hope helped Taehyung out of the gloves before walking him out the ring and to a chair.

Lorne filled a plastic bag with ice, let out the air before tying it in a knot and taking it over to V.

Gently, she reached out and removed his hand from his eye. "Alright let's see the damage." She spoke softly, cringing when the swollen lid was revealed. "Oh" she sighed. "It's already turning purple"

Shaking her head, she placed the ice bag on the angry red and inflamed lid. She had no doubt that it was going to look worse in the morning.

"Make sure you keep that on for at least 15 minutes." She instructed. "I don't see how beating each other's brains in could possibly be considered fun."

"It would've been fun if I hadn't lost." Grumbled Taehyung. "Thanks Lorne."

Nodding her head, she walked back over to where Jonghyun and Lani were.

"So, who's next?" asked Charisma excitedly.

"I'll go" said Jackson from the got7 team, as he stood up and walked to the ring. Minho and Taemin helped him put on the discarded gloves that Taehyung had left behind.

Once again Minho explained the rules and once again the bell sounded. 

Jackson was able to get some good hits in but had gotten too cocky. Taking his eyes off of Special he winked at Lailani, who raised a brow at his antics. He laughed but then he caught her panicked expression. 

Turning around, he came face to face with Onew's fist and his world went black.

"Hey, Wang you good?" asked a hovering Jinyoung, as he passed the smelling salt over Jackson's nose for the second time. Jumping slightly, when the aforementioned man grumbled out a barely cohesive. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Helping him to his feet, JinYoung shook his head as Jackson leaned into him for support. "So, what did you learn?" he asked.

Sighing, Jackson groggily admitted. "don't get cocky." Turning his head, he looked around the ring. "I lost, didn't I?" he asked his friend and team mate. Studiedly, they made their way to a set of near by chairs.

"Man, hell yeah you lost!" Yelled Bam2x from behind them. "I ain't never seen a muthafucka who got knocked out, for a whole ass two minutes, win anything except a hospital stay." Joked the youngster.

Giving him a pat on the back, Bam2x laughed. "At least you're face is still pretty and you ain't end up like Taehyung none bobbin and weaving ass. Eye so black it look like he already wearing an eye patch. Looking like the pirate from Spongebob, headass."

Once Jackson was seated he looked back to where Lorne's friend had been only to cringe when he saw her laughing and flirting with Minnie. He should've known a girl that fine wouldn't be single for long. Sighing, he placed his head down between his arms resting it on his legs. Hoping to god he didn't have a concussion.

 **6 rounds later** :

"Jonghyun I swear you need to put an end to this." Fussed Lorne. "Minnie is bleeding from his ear. HIS EAR! There are so many injuries I'm running out of ice, bandages and anti-inflammatorys." Exclaimed the irate women, watching as Lani tried in vain to convince Taemin to go to the hospital. Instead, he just laid his head on her lap getting blood all over her board shorts.

Leaning in, she whispered in his ear. "I swear if you don't end this shit I'm throwing away that entire can of whip cream and putting you on time out for two weeks. You'll be rooming with Special in the guest house."

Snapping his head to her questioningly, she nodded her head. Sighing, he pulled her close and gave her a lingering kiss. "Fine. I'll put an end to it." He caved. "You know, I thought you were above using my weaknesses against me. That was a little petty and more Mika's style." He laughed.

"As long as it get's me my way. I am perfectly content with being petty." She smiled. Kissing her lips again, he pulled out his phone.

A little less than five minutes later, he came waltzing up already taking off his shirt.

"Hey, what's the score." He grinned.

"8 Special and nothing for anyone else." Laughed Minho, as he dapped the elder and pulled him into a half-hug.

"About time you showed up Unc." Smiled Bling as he took the meat off the grill and placed it in the pan.

"Sonic!" boomed Special from the ring. "It's about time your old dusty ass showed up."

Eyes widening, Jonghyun shook his head in disbelief. "Shit, he just had to say that." He muttered.

Grinning, the older man just put on the gloves and not even waiting for the bell, walked up to Onew and punched him right in the gut. Special grabbed his stomach as a reflex but quickly came up and returned with a left jab to Sonic's shoulder. Wincing the older man stumbled, than drew back and landed a combo that sent Special spiraling to the floor.

Just like that the fight was over.

Shaking his head, Sonic helped up the dazed Special. Laughing, he taunted. "You still fight like a bitch. Call me old and dusty again and next time I won't go easy on you."

Laughing, Onew spit out the blood that had pooled in his mouth. "Man, you got to fight all fresh as a daisy, meanwhile I was like 7 or 8 fights in." Complained Special.

Looking to Jonghyun, RM raised an eyebrow. "I thought you guys said that Special never loses?" He asked.

"He doesn't" shrugged Bling. "Unless it's to my uncle Sonic."

Before any other words could be said Mika announced that dinner was ready. So, differences aside, all the teams gathered (and some limped) to eat the wonderful meal the ladies and Key had prepared.

Meanwhile Lorne and Mika, after making their boyfriends plates, watched apprehensively as each person packed their plates with food. Looking for all the world like starving wounded animals. Both women hoping beyond hope that a repeat of last year wasn't brewing on the horizon.

They still had yet to bring out the deserts. In particular the peach cobbler, that last year almost started a war and ended with two people going to the hospital.

 


	4. Smoke Signals

Slowly, they began to bring out the deserts. One by one they set the pans on the long serving table. Key quickly set down the 2 huge pans of peach cobbler as Mika set down the vat of vanilla ice cream. Steam wafted off the cobblers, letting everyone know they were still very much warm.

Lor and Lani placed the serving spoons, ice cream scoops, utensils and plastic bowls at the end of the table. Everyone waited as Lorne cut into the first pan of peach cobbler. After cutting several pieces, she handed them off to Mika who placed a small scoop of ice cream into each one.

Once that was done, Key took a bowl and walked away to enjoy the treat while Lailani did the same. Mika and Lorne looked at each other and shared a silent conversation before taking a bowl to their respective partners.

Everyone else began to crowd around the table, and with the ferocity of food deprived Alaskan wolves spotting an injured baby rabbit, descended onto the deserts. It was chaotic and pure carnage but thankful relatively peaceful. Although, someone did get stabbed in the hand with a fork, for reaching into another person's plate. That was one of few isolated incidents.

All in all, dinner had gone much better than everyone had anticipated. Maybe from now on they should have a boxing match right before the welcome dinner, every year.

Pulling her into his lap, Jonghyun praised. "This was incredible as always Lor." Taking another bite of cobbler and spoonful of ice cream he continued. "Thank you for cooking. I really wish that I could have gotten another piece of this, but I already know its all gone." Lorne smiled and began to say something, only to pause at the scene to her left. Which caused Bling to follow her line of sight.

Their attention was drawn to a fork wielding Jaebum, as he loomed over a laughing Yugyeom. "Reach into my plate again and watch how you draw back a nub." He threatened. Trying to keep the peace before things got ugly, Jinyoung gave Yugyeom half of his cobbler.

Turning her attention back to Bling, Lorne smiled and kissed his cheek. "I figured you would say that." She giggled "Which is why I made 3 pans and only had Key to bring out two."

Laughing, Jonghyun kissed her lips.

After dinner, since it was still early every tried to find something to get into. It was then that Bling remembered that he had been gifted a new Monster truck, curtesy of Red Bull. So, he came up with the brilliant idea that he should try and flip it.

For an hour all the guys sat around debating about where to put the ramp and how fast Jonghyun should go to get the optimal rotation on the flip.

Finally, Bling had Special use the backhoe to place the ramp back an additional 10 feet. Putting on his fire-retardant mask and then his helmet, he jumped into the truck. Key began to record everything on his camera, turning on its lighting feature to better capture the moment, due to the quickly darkening sky.

 Mika and Lani sat quietly inside the rhino (type of golf cart) watching as Lorne approached her man.

Using the step ladder, pulled herself up to the driver's side. Quickly, Jonghyun took off his helmet leaning so that his head stuck out the window.

"please be safe." Whispered Lorne, as she traced the sides of his face with her fingertips.

"I'll be as safe as I can." Agreed Bling. Nodding her head, she pulled him in for a searing kiss, then helped him put back on his helmet. Lightly, she tapped it once. "Good." She smiled.

Getting down, she walked back over to the girls and took a seat inside the rhino. Starting it up, Lorne drove over towards the ramp where everyone else would be.

Now that he was alone, Jonghyun said a quick prayer before starting the truck. He was by no means afraid, it was just out of habit to help calm some of the adrenaline that was now coursing through his veins at a rapid speed. The monster trucks engine roared as it sped across the clearing. As soon as he reached 130mph, the ramp came into view. As did all of the bikers and the rhino, everyone gathered with phones and camcorders out waiting on bated breath.

In no time, he hit the ramp. Sailing into the air, he began to turn the truck, so it could go into a rotation. It looked for all the world like it was going to be successful, but halfway into the flip the truck started falling.

It wasn't going to make it.

Lorne gasped and stood from the rhino as the truck landed with a sickening crash onto its hood. Right when she was about to run over strong arms pulled her back.

"You have to wait Lor" comforted Special, as they looked on at all the smoke that had begun to emanate from the truck. Several yells of fire and even more calling out to Bling began to gain in volume and urgency.

Finally, he emerged from the truck unharmed. Dusting himself off, He took off his helmet and walked up to Lorne.

"Well that was a fail" he laughed as others around him laughed too. Shaking her head, Lorne pulled away from Special and ran up to Jonghyun wrapping her arms around him. Smiling, he bent down kissing her passionately. The smoke from the truck intensified and soon it became engulfed in flames.

"See this is what happens when you give Bling a monster truck for five minutes." Laughed Minnie into Key's camera, pointing at the fiery mess that was once a red bull monster truck. "He tries to flip it at 130mph and crashes!"

Pulling away from Lorne's delectable lips, Bling turned to face them yelling. "You forgot to say how fail or not I make that shit good."

At that everybody laughed.

Looking around, Jonghyun asked. "So, anybody got anything else they wanna do?"

And just like that all hell broke loose.

Bangtan unloaded all the fireworks they had in both truck beds and war was declared. The girls loaded the rhino with a few first aid kits, two ice chest stacked on top of each other and all the burn cream they had bought at Walmart. Minho had them set up a First Aid station near the pool away from the war currently taking place in the back yard.

Loud popping and booms rang throughout the back yard, as the fireworks were positioned like military cannons before being lit. Thick grey smoke clouded the back yard like fog, making it impossible to see two feet in front of you. Laughing and grunts of pain could be heard after every firework attack.

People limped left and right around the nurse station. Coming from or going to it and the girls were slowly running out of burn cream.

"Oh my god!" yelled Lailani over all the loud commotion. "Is this what you guys meant earlier about Bangtan? This is insane. I feel like I'm in a world war one trench. How is this fun?"

There were people running around everywhere. Throwing M80's and cherry bombs at each other, while others chose to use big red rockets and launch them at their targets from safer distances. Jin and Key had chosen to play the role of announcers in the mists of the chaos as Minnie recorded everything.

Giving play by plays and conducting interviews with anyone they could find in the smoke.

Bling and Charisma had gotten smart and wrapped wet towels around their heads to keep from getting face burns. However, others weren't so lucky. Bam2x had taken a bottle rocket to the groin and Special caught a cherry bomb to the shin. Both had been seen and treated at the First Aid station.

Lorne begged them to just stay and rest but as soon as the burn cream was on, they ran out to join back in the war.

About a half hour into the pandemonium, a new face walked up to the station. Well, not really new but welcomed and uninjured.

Waving his hands to clear some of the smoke, he smiled.

"Hey, ladies" He beamed, giving Lorne and Kamika hugs. "Have you guys seen Minnie or Bling I need the key to the garage so I can put up my gear."

Shaking her head Mika answered. "Sorry Kai, the last time we saw them bling was launching a red devil at JB and Minnie was out there recording it." Using her arms she gestured toward the thickest parts of the smoke, where all the noise was coming from.

Light from another firework attack lit up the clouds of smoke briefly with beautiful blues, yellows and reds. Only instead of Awes and Ohs after there was painful wails and laughter.

Sighing, Kai began to walk in the direction of all the racket. Pulling his arm, Lorne hissed. "What the hell are you doing? Stay here. You go out there and they're going to shoot your ass off."

Laughing, he politely removed her hand. "I'll be alright Lor, you worry too much." He assured. "Just last year I was in the thick of all this remember. I'm not called Teflon slick for nothing, you know."

Rolling her eye at his boasting, Lorne scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever just don't say anything to me when you come running back here screaming bloody murder with your hand blown off or something."

With that Kai began to walk away in search of Bling and Minnie. As he began to disappear into the smoke Lorne yelled." Make sure you ask Mika for help because I'm not going to do it! And tell Bling to bring his ass home!"

Two minutes. All it took was two minutes and it was as if time itself had stood still. Frame by frame the girls watched in horror as events unfolded. A Pryro happy J-hope running past them with a huge diablo rocket flanked by a one eyed lighter wielding Taehyung. Next thing they saw was them aim and fire into the smoke. Tormented screams ringing out over all the noise followed the distinct sound of a body falling onto the ground and Jonghyun yelling for a cease fire.

Than came the silence. There was no more yelling, no more laughing and no more fireworks.

Charisma and Special came from the smoke carrying someone who was clutching tightly to their head. Grabbing some burn cream and ice, Mika ran up to them.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. "what happened?"

Minho sighed out. "He took a rocket to the face, baby. We're gonna take him inside where there's better lighting and see if he needs to go to the hospital." Nodding her head, she followed them inside. Watching as they laid him across Bling and Lorne's sofa.

Lorne waited outside watching as everyone dispersed, waiting for Jonghyun. Finally, his shirtless form emerged from the receding smoke. His body glistening from running around the back yard. The towel was still firmly wrapped around his head as his board shorts hung low on his hips.

Holding up his hand, he stopped whatever she was about to say. Sighing, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I know, I know. This whole thing was stupid and I'm an idiot. We're all idiots, but it was so much fun."

Giggling, she replied. "Well I'm glad you're acknowledging that this was stupid, and you guys were dumb." Running her hands up, she pulled the towel from his head and draped it over the back of the rhino. "come on you're helping me put all this shit up and then I'm going to take a shower." She commanded gently.

Smirking, he pulled her back against his chest and kissed her neck. "Correction." He whispered darkly. "We're taking a shower." Then pulling away he hopped in the rhino and started it up. Waiting as Lorne sat down before pulling off towards the garage. Both were hoping that their friend wouldn't have to go to the hospital tonight.

"Alright let me see." Mika gently commanded. Slowly, he removed his hands from his face. Minnie stayed close by filming everything. A massive knot the size of a grapefruit sat proudly on his forehead, oozing blood mixed with a clear liquid. It was trimmed in a burn ring with dark purple and angry red welts around the edges.

"So, Kai do you have any words for anyone wanting to come to Bling's house?" asked a Laughing Minnie, as Mika gave Kai a cold compress and applied burn cream to his forehead.

Looking at the camera, Kai bit out. "Yeah, don't. Even if you don't participate in any of the bullshit wars you'll still end up getting hurt."

Grabbing the camera, he brought it so that he was in frame and yelled. "Stay the Hell away from this place!" as everyone around laughed.

(Footage taken from Key's camera)

 


	5. Crossing Over to The Chaos Side

Slowly, he laid her body back down across the rumpled satin sheets. Kneeling before her, he smirked, watching her body displayed before him in such a manner. She was spread out, legs agape. Deliciously mocha thighs rested lightly on either side of his chiseled body. She was a buffet of delectable proportions and he had been feasting ravenously all night. It was now well past sunrise and he had no intention of stopping or even slowing down his banquet.

Leering wickedly, she ran her hands ups his arms. Tracing the bulging veins that showed off his dedication to weight training. Feeling as the muscles rippled beneath her fingertips. Taking one of her roaming hands, he brought it to his lips. Taking one of the diligent fingers into his mouth he ran his tongue across the appendage in smooth circles.

Giggling, she pulled her hand away and propped herself up on her elbows. Bending down a little, he brought her in for a searing kiss. Slowly he leaned them back, turning as he did, so that she straddled his firm thighs. Passionately, his tongue explored the expanse of her neck and shoulders. Intermingling soft nips and languid licks between fervent caresses.

His hands were everywhere.

Tracing the soft curves of her body with his fingertips as he roughly thrusted into her wanting body.

Rhythmically, they began rocking. Gasps and moans filled the room, as they competed against the headboard and bed frame for which could be the loudest.

"Fuck Lor." Panted Jonghyun, as he repositioned himself so that he was kneeling again. He wrapped strong hands around each chocolaty thigh, as she continued to roll her hips to the rhythm he had set. Throwing her head back she moaned loudly as he hit a delectably sensitive spot.

Placing her hands on his shoulders she braced herself against his passion. Rolling her hips, she met him thrust for thrust and he met her undulation for delicious undulation.

Slowly, she began to lean back until her palms rested on the bed and her legs were straight out. Jonghyun slid his hands down so that they cupped her hips. With reckless abandon, he guided her hips as she arched up and used her arms to rock forward.

Throwing his head back, Jonghyun hissed in pleasure as he thrusted as deep as he could go. As they took pleasure from one another, slapping skin echoed in the room. giving the couple a sort of round of applause for their exertion.

Carefully, Lorne wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her body all the way back. Placing her arms over her head until they once again touched the soft satin sheets. Resting the top of her head against the same sheets, she closed her eyes as her body lurched forward.

Gritting his teeth, Jonghyun held back a loud moan as he pounded into Lorne at a sloppier pace. Quickly, he pulled her up, so they were almost nose to nose. Running his hands up her body until their fingers intertwined. Despite their rapid and rough pace, he placed gentle unhurried kisses up her collarbone until their lips met. Pulling away from his sinful lips slightly, Lorne gasped as their pace began to slow.

Smiling, Jonghyun was about to say something when there was a loud knock at the door. Then scratching and whining like a house cat begging to be let in sounded.

"Are you guys **STILL** having sex?" whined Special. "It's bad enough charisma and Mika are over at the house sounding like dying Orcas, but I thought for sure **you'd** be done by now."

"What the **FUCK** do you want Special?" questioned Bling agitated. Lorne tried to pull away and get off him, but he held her in place. He'd be damned if they weren't going to finish this.

"Food." He faked cried. "I'm so hungry. Please make me breakfast Lor Lor. I mean I know you're probably in there riding Bling like Seabiscuit right now, but I'm starving. I'm **literally** starving." He resumed clawing at the door like needy pet, making Lorne laugh and Bling scoff.

" **Alright** , I'll cook breakfast. Just give me a minute to get cleaned up, okay." Laughed Lorne.

"Thanks, Lor." Beamed Onew excitedly. "You're the best." Happily, he began to head back down stairs. Leaving the two lovers alone once again.

Getting off Jonghyun, Lorne walked to the dresser and pulled out some cute joggers and a tank. Then headed for the bathroom, with Bling close on her heels. Pulling her close, he kissed her neck. "You're making stuffed French toast, right." He asked.

"No, I was thinking I'd make blueberry pancakes." She responded giggling.

"Nah, I think you'll be making stuffed French toast." Smiled Bling, as he turned on the shower and steam began to fill the bathroom.

Stepping inside, Lorne let the hot water cascade down her body relaxing her sore muscles. Kissing her roughly, Jonghyun stepped forward until her back brushed against the cold tile.

"Stuffed French toast, bacon, cheese eggs and fruit." He whispered darkly. "That's the breakfast I want if I make you scream my name in under ten minutes. Deal?" He didn't even wait for her answer before he pounced.

 **45 mins later** :

"Damn, I was really hoping you were going to make pancakes or those cinnamon rolls things you make." Pouted Special, as he loaded his plate and stuffed his face.

"Be glad she even made breakfast." Scolded Bling, as he hid a knowing smirk behind his hand and picked up a piece of bacon.

Deciding to change the subject, Lorne asked. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Since some of Exo's here I thought it be good to hit the hell track. Maybe even turn it into a competition." Shrugged Jonghyun, as he bit into his cheese eggs and stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Hell yeah, Charisma and RM would love that." Agreed Speical. "In fact, since almost everyone is here how about we do a chaos crossover in the pit out by triangle lake?"

Shaking her head, Lorne added softly. "Big Bangs not here. GD and Top have never missed a chaos crossover."

Sighing, Bling put down his fork. "You know why they're not here. It because of V.I., and as long as he is still on their team as much as I hate to say it, they can't be here." He acknowledged. "We have enough people to do it, so I think we should too."

Getting up, he pulled Lorne into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "If you want, and if you promise to not do any inverted tricks, I'll let you ride solo this time." He compromised.

"Deal." She beamed.

"Hey Lorne." Called Special, as he washed out his dishes and put them on the rack to dry. "Are you participating in Hell track too?"

"No." She and Bling stated in unison.

...........................................................

"Okay so everyone knows and understands the rules, right?" asked Bling, as he stood on a sketchy looking bridge.

It had been placed about 15 feet above them, in the dense forest part of the track. Winding around between the trees like a snake, it was just wooden planks. No rails of any kind. It meant that if they lost their balance on their bike there would be nothing but dirt and thorn bushes to break their fall.

"So, after you cross this bridge to get down and back onto the track you have to drive down the titter totter over there." He explained, pointing to a slim wooden beam positioned at the end of the bridge. "Fastest time without falling off your bike wins this part."

Revving up his bike RM went first. Determined to just get it over with. As soon as his bike landed on the bridge from the dirt jump, he broke 3 of the bridges planks. He almost fell off the bridge twice and when going down the titter totter his bike flipped over, and he caught one of his foot pegs to the groin. The sad part was no one else faired any better. All the riders felt like they were truly in hell and they had only just begun their hell track competition.

There were still 4 other obstacle courses.

Sighing, Bling got on his bike and used the dirt jump to land gracefully onto the bridge. Quickly, he drove across it and stopped at the titter totter. Slowly, he positioned his bike in the center of the beam and rode down landing gently onto the track below.

"You know." Began JB gruffly. As he removed sticks and leaves from the spokes of his bike. "I'm starting to think you make all these ridiculous ass competitions just to show off." He laughed.

At that they all laughed and headed to obstacles 3 and 4.

"Oh, you have **GOT** to shitting me." Yelled Minho excitedly. "An Oververt ramp? It looks like a wooden tsunami wave"

"I'm more concerned with the big ass loop that were expected to go through **BEFORE** we even get to the ramp." Complained Jin. "Bling none of us are a hedgehog name Sonic or a fox named Tails. So, how the hell do you expect us to even do that."

Putting on his helmet, Minho raced forward. "I'll do it." He volunteered. "I've always wanted to try this anyway. Pulling his dirt bike to the starting line, he shot down the track that led to the loop. Easily he completed the task of inverting his entire body and bike within the loop and raced towards the ramp. He went up the ramp fine but came crashing down in the dirt with a sickening pop.

Kicking his bike away from him he rolled around clutching his arm. "Aw fuck it's out. It's out." He yelled, as the others ran to check on him. "My shoulder is dislocated."

Finally, he rolled his body so that he was now sitting. Then placing his other hand onto his shoulder, he began to push his arm back into the socket. With a painful grunt and a nauseating and loud pop, it slid back into place.

"I think we should call Hell track a day, before someone ends up in the hospital." Suggested Key, as Minnie helped Minho up and Bling got his bike for him.

"Yeah and besides if we still want to do a chaos crossover we need to hit the highway and head for the pit." Agreed Special.

..................................................

They got to the pit in no time at all. Lining up their cars, trucks, dirt bikes and other vehicles, they waited for Bling to give instructions on how this was supposed to work.

Lorne stood next to him looking out at the pit, when someone roughly grabbed her and through her in the air. She landed safely back in their arms and turned around to give the stranger a piece of her mind, only to stop dead in her tracks.

Excitedly she through her arms around them and pulled them into a hug of her own.

" **TOP**! **OMG** you scared me." She screamed. "I can't believe you're here. Who told you."

Laughing, he just pointed to a smirking Jonghyun. "You know me, and GD would never miss this shit." He chuckled. "Sorry baby girl, but D-lite and Yang ain't here. They're busy with V.I."

"Or more like keeping Seungri busy." Grinned GD as he walked up and hugged Lorne and gave Jonghyun a pat on the shoulder. "Ya'll know how he is. What up Special!" Yelled GD, throwing up his hands to get his attention.

Special made his way over to them. "So, you showed up huh?" he smiled. "You bring the dragon?"

"Nah, she in the shop getting ready for the X-fighters tomorrow, but I brought out my trophy truck Trixie and you know TOP came with the monster Doom DaDa." Explained G-dragon.

"You brought the truck of doom?" asked Lorne shocked. That truck was his baby and it usually never left the garage. I was called that because it was a huge green and black monster truck that looked like a weird cross between a hearse and the truck from jeepers creepers. Anyone who saw that thing swore that it spelled doom.

"Yeah, I had too. We not getting no younger and probably not gonna be able to do this shit much longer, fam. So, me and Doom DaDa we here and ready to do this shit, ya dig." Smirked TOP. "Hell, if Bling says it's cool than you can ride with us too."

Nodding his head, Jonghyun laughed. "I just told Lor this morning that she could ride solo, just not inverted, but if she wants to ride with you she can. It's her call and I KNOW you won't do stupid shit with my girl in Doom, so I'm good with either option."

"Yeah, that's what's up. I usually do thing shit smoking that good kush but I'll wait till after if I got LorLor with me. Gotta follow all safety precautions and shit." Agreed TOP. "So, we doing this or what baby girl?"

" **Oh HELL YEAH**!" shouted Lorne, giving him dap and then hugging Bling. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity, Jonghyun usually never let her ride with anyone that wasn't him or Key. He was extremely protective of her when it came to stunts like this not as bad as Charisma with Mika but bad enough.

"Mika's gonna be so jealous." She giggled.

Shaking his head GD suggested. "Let me go talk to flame overly protective angry ass. See if he'll let Mika ride with me and Trixie. I'll see ya'll down in the pit." With that he walked off in the other couple's direction.

.................................................

After Bling explained everything to both the newcomers and old veterans, they all headed down to the pit and took their positions. The pit was a huge series of dirt ramps that crossed over one another. Some where large and high up and some were small but if they were all hit at the right time it created organized chaos and that was the general idea.

JinYoung had decided to cop watch, while Key filmed everything to show them later on at the main house. Several Bangtan members had decided to bring their BMX bikes and jump those instead of their 250's. A couple EXO member's had decided to do the same.

Except for Taehyung and Kai who will both be jumping a taxi on the ramps, due their injuries.

Shinee were all jumping the big 110ft ramp, with Minnie jumping tandem with Lailani. Jonghyun didn't know how he even talked her into that one, but he knew Taemin would keep her safe. It was obvious that Minnie liked her, and Bling thought she was a good fit for him too.

GOT7 would be on dirt bikes also taking several of the smaller ramps and bringing up the rear were GD and Mika in Trixie the tricked out trophy truck taking the only steel ramp in the pit. While TOP and Lorne rode in Doom DaDa the monster truck from hell, they would be taking a medium 30ft ramp.

"Everyone, start your engines." called Key over the loud speaker/ walkie talkie. He set up the huge tripod and camera making sure he could capture everything with it's scope. Once that was done he hit record and grabbed the buzzer that would signal the start of the chaos.

JinYoung took out his binoculars and checked the highways for cops. Seeing none he gave Key the all clear sign.

"Alright, were only going to get one shot at this, so let's make it good." Urged Key to everyone at the pits starting line. "Let's GO!" he shouted hitting the buzzer, laughing as all organized hell broke loose.

Jump after jump, they all crossed over each other. Screaming and cheering as they went. Bling hit a stripper backflip, while Minho hit a volt.

Everyone that were on dirk bike were throwing down some huge tricks, except Minnie who only whipped. He didn't want to scare Lani by doing any big tricks, even though he knew he could still be safe if he did. He wanted to ease her into all the chaos and if her screaming and laughing were any indication, it wasn't going to take long to do it.

Even the guys on BMX's were throwing down huge variations from the wooden ramps. GD and TOP were leaping over everyone and landing gracefully. Making jumping huge trucks at top speeds seem, almost, easy.

 

All too soon their fun came to an end, when Jinyoung signaled that the cops were coming. Quickly, everyone made their last jump before pulling to a stop. Luckily, no one got a ticket. As it turned out the cop was a huge FMX fan, so the guys just took turns taking pictures and signing autographs for him.

After saying goodbye, to GD and TOP, everyone headed back to Bling's compound. They needed to get a good night's sleep before they headed off to Mexico for the X-fighter competition.

After putting up their gear, Special and Charisma pulled Bling to the side. "GD told us that V.I.'s going to be competing tomorrow." Explained Special.

"But." Added Minho. "He said they would try and keep him away from Lorne. That Seungri wouldn't bother her, but they wanted to give you a heads up."

Nodding his head, Jonghyun took in everything they were saying. "Good." He sighed. "Special you and Key aren't competing tomorrow so can you guys keep an eye out too. I don't want him anywhere near her."

"Yeah, I was going to do that anyway and you know Mika and Lani are not going to leave her side for even one second." Assured Onew, patting Bling on the back. "Like TOP said none of us are willing to lose a 10-year friendship over V.I. and his stupid ass mistake."

With that, Bling hit the lights and they walk out the garage. Determined to get enough rest for the trip down to Mexico in the morning.

...............................................................................................................

So I don't really know how to describe the tricks to you guys, so here are videos of how they look.

 

**Stripper Backflip**

 

**Volt**

 


	6. Down and Out in Mexico

It was 4am when they began to load up the trucks and toy haulers. They were getting ready to hit the road for the X-fighters competition in Mexico and although it was only a 2-and-a-half-hour drive, they wanted to beat the traffic. The 7am gridlock in LA was terrible, even though Bling's compound was located well on the outskirts.

Once they hit the freeway they would hit traffic just passed Anaheim and he wanted to be in the front of the gridlock than stuck somewhere in the middle. Being stuck in the center or at the end could turn a 2-hour drive into an 8 hour nightmare easily.

Only certain members from both Bangtan and Got7 were actually competing but all had decided to go along for the ride. So, they were all up as well packing their bikes and bags into their trucks.

Lorne had packed both hers and Bling's bag for the day. Since they would be coming back that night they wouldn't need much but she still packed the essentials and a change of clothes, plus some comfy shoes for them both. After competitions Jonghyun always changed into a nice pair of slides. So, she made sure to pack his Nike ones with the messaging beads on the insoles.

After all the bags were loaded they hit the highway, in a trail of lifted trucks. About an hour into the drive, and now well passed the gridlock danger zones, Lorne asked if they could stop at a grocery store. She wanted to fill up the ice chests and the fridge in their toy hauler. They found a Jimbo's in the gas lamp district of San Diego and quickly found a park. The other trucks that had been following them also found parks and together they all entered the grocery store.

The girls all opted to shop together, while Bangtan and Got7 turned it into a competition among themselves. They decided that the first team to fill their carts with everything they needed would get all their groceries paid for by the other team.

Needless to say, Shinee nor the few EXO members that tagged along decided not to participate. At the start of Jin's whistle they dashed off and began the race.

Mika shook her head at them and sent Charisma a warning glare to not try anything. She was still mad at him from Vegas. He had thought it would be a good idea to goad an elderly woman into a motorized shopping cart race at the Savemart out there. He had almost gotten them banned when he ran into a whole display of cocoa puffs. There was cereal everywhere!

He nearly caused the elderly lady to have a stroke from laughing at his stupid ass. Mika was not trying to have a round two of that fiasco. Sighing, she caught up with Lorne and Lani at the snack aisle as Charisma, Minnie and Special headed down to where the drinks were.

"So," Began Lailani, as she grabbed a bag of white chedder popcorn and placed it in the cart. "I had sex with Minnie last night." She confessed. Putting her head down a bit, she sighed. "God, I'm such a hoe."

Laughing, Mika asked. "Was it good?"

"Hell YEAH!" Lani agreed a little to loudly. The girls laughed at her as Bling raised an eyebrow from further up the aisle. He pretended to not to hear them and instead busied himself with finding extra sour warheads.

"It doesn't make you a hoe because you slept with someone you like and who likes you." Added Lorne thoughtfully. "All that matters, is you enjoyed it and it's not like it was a one-night sort of thing. We all know Minnie's not that type. I'm just surprised it took you this long."

Mika grabbed a box of Famous Amos cookies and placed them in the cart. Laughing, she grinned. "Of course you would say that Lorne." Shaking her head, she giggled. "Didn't you let Bling bang out your entire uterus not even 3 hours after you guys met?"

"Not that it matters anyway." Mika added offhandedly. Then turned to face Lani. "What matters is look at them now, 3 years later and they're still together. So yeah, Lor's right it doesn't make you a hoe."

Rolling her eyes playfully, Lorne huffed embarrassed. "Can we **PLEASE** not bring up the past."

"Why not?" asked Bling, as he walked up and placed his items in the cart. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around Lorne and kissed her neck. "It only took 2 months before I asked Lor to come live with me. When you know, you just know. You can't really put a time frame on chemistry or love." He smiled.

"Besides," interrupted Minho as he approached them all, carrying several cases of sports drinks. "It's not like we can really talk either Mika. Especially since we hooked up that night too and like them had just met." Placing the drinks in the cart he gave her a lingering peck on the lips before playfully slapping her butt.

They all turned their heads at the sound of a crash and cursing.

"Got dammit **JUNGKOOK**!" Boomed J-Hope's voice from somewhere nearby. Walking to the end of the aisle they all looked over and took in the scene. Two aisles over they saw a turned over cart with all its contains littering the floor. A whole display of cantaloupes had been destroyed. Some were rolling on the ground while others were smashed beyond comprehension.

Looking at one another they all decided to pay for their things and get the hell out of that store before they all got banned. Minho left to go get Special and Minnie, as Jungkook and J-hope tried to pick up their items and the salvageable cantaloupes.

After everyone paid for their goods, and Bangtan for the damages, they jumped back on the road.

This time Bling would drive, while Minho and the others hung out in the toy hauler playing cards. Lorne decided to sit upfront with him and write out his trick list for the 3rd leg of the competition. Taking a thin sharpie and a small 3x5 poster paper, she wrote out the list.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Began Jonghyun seriously.

Lorne turned her head to face his. The truck had come to a stop as they waited in the long line at the border patrol entryway.

"How are you going to feel today? I mean, you know that Big Bang is competing and that means you'll probably see V.I. Are you going to be okay with that?" he asked concerned.

"Honestly baby, I'm over it already." Sighed, Lorne. "Sure, it was a shitty thing he tried to do but it was geared more towards you than me. At the end of the day you're the one that got the girl."

"While all Seungri ended up with was a hangover and a well whooped ass." She laughed and Jonghyun joined her.

It was true the moment that Bling saw Seungri talking to Lorne and heard the things he had said, he whooped his ass and kicked him out of his house. Than later on when Lorne told him that V.I. had tried to kiss her, he went out and found his ass again for round two.

Only TOP had beat him to the punch.

"Like I said." Lorne continued. "I'm over it. Bling that was two years ago and to be honest you should at least try to forgive him. Not making any excuses but you know how he is when he's drunk. I just want us all to move on from it. I miss having Big Bang around the house during these times. It's not the same without them there." She admitted the last part quietly.

"I'll try and get over it Lorne but only for you." Compromised Bling. "He broke bro code and I don't think that I can forgive him saying all that shit about me to you. I mean I get that he was drunk and all but still. If that had been Minho or Onew they wouldn't have done or said any of that shit drunk."

"They didn't have a crush on me either." Countered Lorne.

The line started to move and Jonghyun pulled the truck further forward.

"I'll try, I promise." Agreed Bling, watching as Lorne smiled brightly. He knew that this wasn't about her wanting him to forgive Seungri. she missed the other members of Big Bang and he didn't blame her. He missed having them at the house too. Maybe she was right, and it had been long enough. It was common knowledge that Seungri was a fuckboi. He just never thought that he would try and get at Lorne like he had or talked shit about him to her, in an attempt to make himself seem like the better man for her.

It was an asshole move but he should've expected something like that. Seungri always tended to go for things and women that others considered unattainable. Jonghyun hoped like hell that the two beatdowns that V.I. had received had instilled in him a lesson when it came to Lorne. If he tried it again, Jonghyun knew he would do more than just break his jaw.

This time, he would wire it shut permanently.

"I love you." Smiled Lorne as she pulled herself close to him and kissed his lips.

It took another 15 minutes before they were able to cross the border into Mexico and in no time at all they were all pulling up to the X-fighter arena.

After unloading the bikes and helping the lower the ramp doors, the guys left to go check into their event and pull their place number. Leaving the girls to gossip and watch movies.

Since a few of the guys weren't participating either due to injury, or in Key and Specials case there weren't any supercross events taking place, they all decided to join the girls and watch movies as they waited for X-fighters to begin.

Jonghyun and the others had drawn the rotation orders and were now going to the lockers to get changed into their gear. They needed to get a few laps in on the course and get their bikes warmed up before the event.

Slowly, Bling opened his assigned locker and removed his shirt.

"Damn!" Shouted RM. "What in the FUCK happened to your back?" the other men in the locker room looked to see what the Bangtan leader was talking about. Long red lines ran down Bling's back in all directions. Some were deeper than others but they all looked angry and painful to the touch.

"Dude it looks like you got mauled by a tiger." Laughed Mark as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Apparently, it was a hungry tiger." Added Charisma pointing to the various bite marks on Jonghyun's shoulder and side. "Lorne fucked you up." He laughed. "It looks like you're the victim of a shark attack."

Laughing, Jonghyun just shook his head. "I told Lorne to stop getting those stiletto nails."

"Tell her ass to stop getting them stiletto teeth too." Joked J-Hope, only no one laughed. They just looked at him like he was dumb.

Turning around Bling reached into his duffel bag for his gear, only to hear the other men in the locker room laugh and joke.

"Damn she fucked up your chest too." Laughed Minnie, as his face turned red." No wonder we could hear you guys all the way out passed the guest house garage."

............................................................

Back at the toy haulers, the girls, Bam2x, Key, Special, Taehyung and Kai were just getting into the good part of Just Friends when Seungri decided to knock on the ramp opening.

He was already in his gear but wasn't wearing his helmet or goggles. The way his dark hair clung to his forehead had suggested that he had not been long to have taken off either.

"Hey Lorne," he began nervously. "Could we maybe talk for a second?" He asked.

"Hell no! She ain't going nowhere with you." Huffed Key as he put the movie on pause. "Whatever you have to say to her needs to be said in front of all of us."

"With your wanna be homewrecking envious ass." Added Mika as she moved herself closer to Lorne.

Seeing he wasn't going to get his way, Seungri sighed. "Fine." Looking to Lorne, he began. "Look I never really got the chance to," pausing he tried to figure out how he wanted to word everything. Heaving another sigh, he tried again. "I mean I just wanted to say."

"V.I." Called GD, as he approached. "I need you to go and help Yang get his bike warmed up." Once next to him GD used one hand to grab Seungri by the shoulders as the other waved to everyone in the hauler.

"Yang bike has already been warmed up." Quipped V.I. stubbornly. This was probably going to be his only chance to talk to Lorne and he wasn't willing to just let it go so easily.

"Then go and warm up his spare." Commanded GD scathingly. Sighing, Seungri shrugged out of his leader hold and headed off to help Taeyang with his spare bike.

Once he was out of site, GD walked up the ramp and gave the girls a hug and the guys dap.

"I'm sorry Lorne." He apologized. "I'll try and keep a better eye on him. I told Bling I would keep his ass away from you and I meant that. He ain't going to be bothering you no more."

Shaking her head, she said. "Don't worry about it. Like I told Jonghyun earlier, I really am over it. It just wasn't a big deal for me. It's not like he actually kissed me just tried to. His ass was so drunk he missed me by miles." She laughed.

"Hey! Can we get some pretty ladies to come and kiss these visors for good luck!" shouted D-lite happily as he and TOP approached the hauler.

Squealing, Mika jumped down and lunged herself at Daesung. Lorne soon joined her, and they took turns giving him hugs.

"Aw, I missed you guys too." He smiled patting the top of Mika's twists. "V.I's dumb ass made it so we can't stay at the compound any more, but I'll tell you what next time you guys go to the lake me and Yang will drop by." He beamed.

After each girl kissed their visors, the guys left to the starting gate. X-Fighters was about to begin.

Lorne ran down to the pit area, where she found Jonghyun revving his bike a few times. When he saw her coming he sat up and waited for her to sit astride his bike. She did so facing him, pulling her close he traced her bottom lip with his gloved finger before kissing her passionately.

Pulling away, she placed his helmet on his head and goggles over his eyes. Kissing the visor once she whispered. "Make sure you come back in one piece. I don't care if the pieces are broken just bring your ass back here."

Laughing a little he agreed. Movement off to the left caught both of their attention and the turn to see Minnie and Lani share a sweet kiss.

"I think they look good together." Smiled Bling.

"Yeah, they do." Agreed Lorne. Turning back to face him, she asked the million dollar question. "You're going to hit the double backflip tonight aren't you?"

Even though he had done it a million times now it was always heart stopping every time she watched him do it. The crowd loved it and always went insane but she was always worried about if he would stick the landing or underrate and come crashing down. He always told her that when in the air an FMX rider only had a split second to decide to bail on a trick. Sometimes it came down to choosing two broken legs or a broken back, neither was something anyone wanted but sometimes those became the only options other that death.

"It's what the people want to see." He shrugged.

Nodding her head, she got up and moved to the back of the bike as he gave her a lift back to the gates of the bleachers, where they were sitting at.

Getting off, she walked up to a fuming Mika.

"I fucking hate these little teenage fan girls." Sneered Kamika as her eyes lingered over the group of girls chanting for Charisma. Rounding on Lorne she continued to rant. "They have no respect for boundaries, and one of them little hoes tried to get a Minho right in front of me! I explained to her how rude it was for her young jail bait ass to do things like that in front of me, **HIS GIRLFRIEND** , and this little bitch tells me that I won't always be around. That soon he'll realize that he needs a young girl like her and not an old hag like me."

"Lor, it took everything in me and Charisma throwing me over his shoulder and telling that little girl that she didn't want to try me, for me not to beat her ass!" Fumed Mika. "I swear to god these little bitches about to have me under the jailhouse. Like where the fuck are their parents?"

Lorne tried not to laugh but ended up failing miserably and soon Mika was laughing too. They both laughed until tears were streaming down their eyes. When Lani came up wondering what was going on they explained it to her and she joined in on the laughter too.

Soon it was time for the first contestant to go and everything was going well for everyone until the third round. During his last run JB tried to hit a helicopter backflip and landed in a heap at the top of the dirt ramp after his boot got stuck on the handle bars. Gasping they all jumped the gate and ran towards him as the medical team was looking him over. After taking him back to the medical trailer to be looked over by the onsite doctor, they were told he had a concussion, but nothing was broken. However, he was advised not to continue in the competition. So, he changed out of his gear and joined the rest of them in the bleachers.

The next to take a spill was Minnie, although his wasn't as bad as JB's and didn't require medical attention. He had over rotated his wheel slightly and it made him land hard. He still managed to hit the ninja backflip but got marked down severely for the none perfect landing. That took him from second to fifth place. Which pushed GD into second place and Minho in third.

It was time for Jonghyun's final run and if he wanted to keep first place at some point throughout his run he needed to hit a double. At the sound of the buzzer he shot out the gate and immediately hit a monster 360 viral on the first ramp, as the crowd went crazy. Gearing up for the second ramp he hit a stripper backflip. Finally, he took the large steel ramp and pulled off a spectacular double backflip that left the crowd speechless. At the top of the dirt hill he leaped from his bike and through his fist in the air.

Lorne jumped the gate and ran straight for him. Easily, he caught her as she through herself into his arms. Taking and spinning them both around he, tossed his helmet onto the ground and crashed his lips to hers in a fiery kiss.

They watched the score board together as perfect 10's lit up the screen. It looked like once again he was taking home the gold medal. Minho ended up placing 3rd and Mark from Got7 placed 4th, with GD taking the silver at 2nd.

To celebrate Special had the grand idea that they should hit the demolition derby racetrack down the street. Once there they convinced the owners to let them race the old RV's that were scattered about the property. Since, they were not open to the public today the owners gave them the green light. They split into teams of 6, with RM and Special both driving the only semi-trucks there.

Yugyeom found a couple of cans of spray paint and they all took turns naming their RV's. Spraying the name onto it's side. The only problem was only a few of them were good spellers. So, instead of the white lightning. Bam2x and Jungkooks RV read the white lighting. RM's Semi read expessive girl instead of expensive girl and J-hopes and suga's read hopworld instead of hope world.

Laughing, Jonghyun joked. "We can do all the dangerous stunts and jumps in the world, but we aren't very good spellers."

Key once again opted out of participating and instead chose to film everything. Jin decided that he wanted to be an announcer with Daesung. At the buzzer the two narrated everything as it happened. The girls watched in morbid fascination as the RV's crashed into one another and the semi's circled the middle crashing into anyone who came their way.

Before long only 2 RV's were left racing neck and neck around the track while trying to avoid the semi's. The other's stood off to the side of the track cheering for the ones left. The RV that Minho and Taehyung had occupied sat in a flaming mess. After it was hit by Special it had caught on fire and after they had gotten out and ran to the edge of the track it burst into flames.

Honking the horn Special rammed the last RV and sent it careening into one of the other now abandoned ones. Jonghyun, Mark and GD jumped out and rolled across the grass, before popping back on to their feet and dashing to the safe side of the track.

They all watched as the RV began to smoke.

RM and Special parked their semi's and walked up to the others as a loud boom was heard. They all watched as the RV exploded and caused a chain reaction that sent them all running off the race track and back to their trucks. Thick grey and black smoke filled the air as the RV's burned.

Quickly, they jumped in their respective trucks and hit the road. Deciding that now would be a good time to head back to the compound. This time Minnie drove with Lani upfront keeping him company.

It was starting to get late and everyone in the toy hauler had drifted off to sleep. Well, everyone except Lorne and Bling. Kissing the top of her head he wrapped the covers around them and pulled her so that her head rested on his chest.

"I invited Big Bang back to the compound." He whispered against her hair.

Even though it was against his better judgement he wanted to put the past to rest. Being around them today and reaffirmed what Lorne had been talking about. What they both had been feeling. They missed their friends and shenanigans just weren't the same without them. No body else but TOP would jump on top of a burning RV and hit the MJ dance one time before rolling on the ground thinking that they had been caught on fire. He only hoped that he wouldn't come to regret that decision. They still had to get through a couple more events after all.

Leaning up, Lorne pulled him to her and gave his lips a lingering kiss. Pulling away she whispered in his ear, "When we get home I want you to wear that gold medal, your white motorcycle boots and a smile. Nothing else."

Grinning she added. "I bought another can of that whip cream you like." At that, Bling smirked and licked his lips.

He couldn't **wait** to get home.

 

 

(highlights from Key's camera from events in Mexico, the compound, the lake and this past winter)

 


	7. Slipping, Sliding and Bleeding

**A/N: So how was everyone's fourth of July? This year my cousin's blew a hole in the wall that separates the residential area of my dad's house from the freeway, lit the grass on fire fucking around with sparklers and almost started a fight with the racist next door neighbor when they threatened to burn his confederate flag....**

 

 

The sun shone brightly, illuminating the vast compound in light and warmth. As the freestyle moto-enthusiasts gathered around the foam pit, preparing to work on new tricks for the upcoming x-games only the rumble of Jonghyun's engine sounded over the otherwise quiet compound.

Bling had decided he wanted to spice things up this year and challenge himself at the same time. He was going to attempt to solidify a trick he had been thinking about for over a year. GD and Special had joined him at the pit to offer assistance and point out anything that he couldn't catch himself.

It was only 6 am but already the sun's warmth was going from comforting to brutal, but he wanted to get a few more runs in before he called it a day. Sighing, Jonghyun eased his hand off the throttle and once again brought the bike to line up with the steel ramp.

Daesung was working the cable and wench at the end of the pit, while the others stood along its side to observe.

"Bling" called GD, as he cuffed his hands around his mouth in an effort to yell over the sound of Jonghyun's bike. "You're trying too hard to guide yourself into the trick instead of just letting the momentum of it pull you through. Relax and let it happen, man." He advised.

Nodding his head, Bling sped towards the ramp once more. As soon as he hit the steel he pulled his hands away from the handle bars and lifted his body away from his bike, bringing himself into a full 360 spin. Grabbing the handle bars, he quickly switched directions and brought the bike into a 360-side spin. Spotting his landing, he hit the foam pit hard. His body lurched forward over the top of the handle bars while his legs hit the gas tank. Styrofoam chucks scattered around him and spilled over the pit onto the dirt in disarray.

Shaking his head, Bling waited for D-lite to steer the wench around and lower the cable. With a huff, he wrapped the cable around the bike and hooked it through the handle bars. Waving his hands in the air, he sat astride the bike as Daesung lifted them both and sat them back onto the dirt.

Jonghyun knew he still had a lot of work to do before he landed that trick safely.

He realized, if Lorne hadn't begged him to try it in the pit first that landing would've sent him to the emergency room with two broken ankles - had it been done on dirt. He was grateful that he had tried it while everyone was still asleep but with it starting to get unbearably hot, that would be his last run for the morning.

"That's going to look un-fucking-believable once you land that shit." Praised Special, patting the top of Bling's helmet.

"Yeah, when you land it you gotta think of something to call it." Agreed GD. "I think with a few more adjustments you'll land it soon, but it hot as Satan's nutsack out here so I know you ain't about to go again."

Laughing, Jonghyun agreed. "No, I think I'm done for the day and yeah it's hot as hell." Taking off his helmet, he stood from the bike and began inspecting the damage he had done. Once satisfied that there was nothing that couldn't be replaced quickly, he began to walk it towards the garage with GD and Special in tow.

The cool air from the insulated garage's air conditioner greeted them as they entered over the threshold and was a welcomed reprieve from the heat of the outside. Easily, they made their way passed the parked cars, rhinos and competition bikes. To the area that had been designated for the beater bikes, tools, supplies and gear.

After stripping off his remaining gear, Bling's eyes roamed around the garage until they landed on the rolls of thick grey plastic. It was used for sealing off construction holes while they remodeled the old main house, but he had tons left over. He wasn't a wasteful person so he kept it, thinking that one day it could be useful for something else.

Catching where Bling was looking, GD followed his line of sight and his own eyes lit up. He had the perfect idea on how they could spend the rest of the day. Turning back to Jonghyun, he smirked mischievously. "Aye Bling, you still got that 100 gallons of lube TOP order that one time?"

TOP had pretended to be Bling and called the KY jelly headquarters. He placed an order with them and even charged it to Jonghyun's card while he was in the shower. It was supposed to be a joke and after he immediately canceled the order.

However, the joke had been on him when the company delivered it anyway to the compound, free of charge. The CEO was a huge fan of Bling's and knew of all the insane stunts and pranks that seems to be a staple of the compound. Eager to see what Bling had up his sleeve the CEO had the lube overnighted with bike stickers and a note offering Jonghyun sponsorship.

The best part came when Lorne was the one to answer the door on the day it was delivered.

Her face had been priceless.

Laughing at the memory, Special caught on to what GD was suggesting. Dashing off to a dark corner in the garage, he pulled out the cases from under a tarp and began to stack them one by one onto the Rhino. Jonghyun had banished them there after having to make up an explanation to Lorne about why he need that much lube.

Nodding in understanding, Bling grabbed one of the rolls of plastic and went to load it onto the rhino, calling over his shoulder. "Either you or special can work the backhoe, while I see if TOP feels like helping work the big cat."

Shaking his head, GD advised. "Nah, fam. If TOP uses the big cat everything will be all rough and gravelly. Have Yang or D-lite do it. We need it as smooth as possible."

After loading the rhino, they all hopped in and went in search of the perfect location to set up the monstrous contraption.

.............................................

It took a little over 2 hours to construct it but once it was finished they stood at the top of it and admired their handy work.

It ran about half a mile long, winding through trees and hills before splitting off into two sections that both ended in a makeshift catch pool at the bottom of the last hill. The heavy grey plastic gleamed under the peaks of sun that filtered through the dense trees and foliage.

Carefully, Special and Bling took turns pouring lube onto the plastic. They had to make it as slick as possible for this to even work. Because of such a large quantity, the lube hadn't been shipped in tubes but in 3-gallon jugs. Which made things easier on the two of them now.

GD held the high-pressure hose study as Daesung turned the wrench onto the fire hydrant releasing the water valve. Quickly, water rushed through the hose and poured out from its nozzle. After turning it down just a little, so that the hose wouldn't water whip GD to hell, D-lite left to go and gather the others.

It was time for the fun to begin.

............................................................................

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" asked RM, quirking a brow and pointing at the monstrosity that twisted and turned down the hill.

"It's a slip n slide." Replied Bling as he rubbed himself down with lube.

"The fuck if it is!" yelled Bam2x. "Every slip n slide that I've seen has been a cute little yellow and blue piece of plastic with some sprinklers at the ends. This shit is it's demented psychopathic cousin, hell bent on killing mothafuckas in the worst way."

"It looks fun." Shrugged Mark, removing his shirt and reaching for a jug of lube. "I'm down to at least try it."

"All I wanna know is what special brand of freaks is you and Lorne to be having all this damn lube." Snickered J-hope. Grunting in pain when Jin elbowed him in the side.

"Stop acting like you have no home training." He scolded. "Whatever kinky shit they're into is their business and no one else's. Besides, there are many good uses for lube that have nothing to do with sex."

Slowly, the girls made their way up to the top of the hill and as instructed each wore their bikini's but covered them with a tank and board shorts. Lani borrowed a pair from Taemin after she threw hers away when the blood stains from his match with special wouldn't come out.

Lorne reached out and pulled Bling close, placing a soft kiss upon his lips. Her hands slid down his back and it caused her to pull away. "What is this?" she asked running her hand over Jonghyun's slippery chest.

"It's KY." Bling chuckled as he explained. "You have to put it on in order to be able to slide down." Handing her the bottle, he sat at the edge of the plastic.

"Here, watch me first Lorne and then when you're ready you can go." Offered Jonghyun. "Just wait until I get back up here before you do." Nodding her head, she smiled as he winked at her and laid back against the makeshift slide.

Giving himself a slight push, he rocketed down the slide. Hitting bumps along the way as he twisted around the trees and over the dips in the hill. He went crashing into the waiting pool at the bottom of the slide and struggled to pull himself out. Due to the lube it made getting out the plastic lined catch pool a little difficult.

Raising his fist in victory, He yelled up at the rest of them. "You have got to try it!" Quickly, he made his way back up to the top, as Mark took his turn barreling down the slide laughing, when he felt a sharp pain run through his shin.

Looking down, he saw that right above his foot was bleeding. It wasn't pouring out or anything, but it was enough that he had to turn around and head towards the garage to grab the first aid kit.

After patching himself up, he rejoined the group as more people went down the slide. After Jimin got knocked unconscious when he hit the catch pool, Special and Taeyang decided to stay at the bottom to help people not drown.

He watched as V.I. began to lube himself up near where Lorne was talking to Mika, and it made him frown. He still didn't trust him around anyone's girl, especially his. V.I. had a bad habit of going after forbidden fruit, but Bling agreed that he would try and get along with him.

At least for now.

Besides he didn't want to be the one bringing down everyone's mood with rehashing old wounds. Jogging back up the hill, he watched as Daesung "accidentally" bumped into Seungri making him go head first down the slide. Screaming along the entire way as everyone else laughed, before belly flopping into the catch pool.

"Ready Lor?" Asked GD as he fixed the hose so that it would stay in place.

Nodding, she smiled. "Hell yeah. Me and Lani are going to go together."

"Ight then, hit it hard and stay in the middle." He advised, as he helped each lady onto the slide.

"Don't forget to lock up." Advised Bling as he bent down and placed his hands-on Lorne's shoulder's. "If you lose your form you'll get hurt pretty bad. So, lock up and stay still." With that he gave her a firm push, as GD pushed Lani and they zoomed down the slide at lightning speed. 

Each went to a different part when the slide split off and nearly collided as they crashed down into the pool below. Swiftly, Special and Yang pulled the laughing girls from the water. Shaking their heads, when the girl raced back up the hill ready for more as Mika took her turn next.

Once back at the top, Lorne flung herself into Bling's waiting arms. "Aye, that was so much FUN!" She laughed excitedly. "But I know my back is going to hurt so bad tomorrow." She pouted.

Kissing her forehead, Bling turned her around, so he could see her back. Lifting up her shirt he was greeted with an ugly angry red welt in the middle of her back. In the center was a cut that had started to bleed a little.

"Yep, your about to have a bruise tomorrow and you're bleeding." He informed. "Come on let's go get you clean up. I think you're done for the day."

Shaking her head, she followed him back down the hill. Sighing. "This thing should be called the slip n bleed, because it's all anyone who has gotten on it has done all day."

It was true.

While fun and a great way to beat the 107-degree heat, it also left no one unscathed to its abuse. 2 people got knocked out, 3 almost drowned in the pool at the bottom, and almost everyone walked away with either bruises, bleeding or both. Leave it to GD to come up with something of this level of torture and fun. Simple but dangerous, was always his style.

She was brought out of her musing by shouting and not the good kind. Quickly, she and Jonghyun turned around to see what was going on. Bam2x had just gone down the slide, but instead of going straight like everyone else he was beginning to veer off towards the trees at an alarming speed.

"Oh, shit. Lock up bam! Lock up!" Shouted Charisma as he and Mark ran down the other side of the hill to the trees that Bam2x seemed to be headed towards. It was as if it all happened in slow motion. 

Everyone ran towards him as he hit a large dirt mound and went sailing in the air, screaming high pitched. With a sickening crash he landed at an odd angle against a thick oak tree. For a while, only the rushing water coming from the hose could be heard as everyone held their breath.

Rolling onto his back Bam2x grabbed his arm, making pained groaning noises, it was bent in several places with the bone sticking out in two. It looked like a broken popsicle stick. Charisma and Mark made it to him a second later and began asking him questions. Trying to make sure that his back wasn't broken before they moved him. Carefully, they along with Minnie and JB carried him down the rest of the hill.

Lorne ran to the garage and grabbed the vacuum splint, while Jonghyun filled several ice bags. Once they had him down the hill, carefully they laid him on the grass. Lorne had Mika help her slide the temp cast under his arm, as Bling placed the bags of ice on the broken appendage. Slowly, she and Mika began to fasten the straps and vacuum out the air.

Bam2x hissed as groaned as the cast hardened around and stabilized his arm. The ice digging painfully into the compound fractures. Carefully, they helped him up and to the already waiting truck as Jinyoung sat patiently behind the wheel. 

Once he was inside, JinYoung Sped off down the driveway before mark had even closed the door, headed straight for the nearest hospital 20 minutes away.

"Turn this damn thing off before someone else gets hurt." Fumed Mika as she stomped towards the guest house.

Deciding that Mika was right, Jonghyun GD and TOP left to go turn off the hose, while everyone else went to get cleaned up and wait for any word on Bam2x's condition.

About two hours later, Jinyoung called Bling. Since everyone had gathered at the main house to watch movies and wait for news, he put the phone on speaker. Jinyoung informed them that Bam2x was now undergoing surgery for his arm. 

That it had been broken in 2 places and he needed pins in his wrist. He also told them that the youngster had torn his Calcaneo fibular ligament (the ligament that connects the heel of your foot to your fibula) After informing them all that he and Mark would be staying the night at the hospital, he ended the call.

Getting up to get everyone drinks, Lorne made her way to the kitchen. She was glad that of all things Bam2x had only broken his arm, his ligament could be easily fixed but at least he would heal from all his injuries in only 6 weeks.

Reaching into the fridge, she pulled out some soft drinks and headed back to the others. However, she stopped short caught off guard by Seungri. Watching, as he leaned against the wall looking at Lani the way he used to look at her. Lani was unaware to his gaze as she continued her tickle attack on Minnie.

"What's wrong Lor?" Asked Taeyang as he took some of the drinks from her hand. Following her line of sight, he scoffed. Uttering a soft, "Shit." Before calling GD over.

In a hushed whisper, he told GD what he and Lorne had seen. Running his hand over his eyes in frustration, GD grumbled. "I swear he don't learn shit."

"Look, I'll handle it Lor. I'll keep an eye on him." Promised GD.

"We all will." Agreed Yang solemnly. "We have to. If bling finds out all hell will break loose. We all know how protective he is of Minnie."

Nodding his head, GD sighed tiredly. "The only person that he's more proactive of than him is Lor and Seungri still can't get it through his head that maybe he shouldn't go out his way to pissed off Bling." 

With that he stomped off in V.I's direction and snatched him up by his collar, walking him out of the main house and back to their guest house.

Giving Lorne a side hug, Yang helped her bring the sodas to everyone and sitting down they finished the movie. Silently agreeing to not tell Jonghyun about what they had seen.

Once the movie was over and everyone had gone back to their guest house, Lorne went to her room to take a nice long shower. The hot water felt wonderful on her achy and bruised muscles. She took her time lavishing her body in fragrant washes and then creams. She felt like a new woman when she exited the bathroom.

Slowly, she made her way out into her bedroom. The cool air hitting her warmed skin, sent goosebumps up and down her body. The soft light of scented butter rum candles was the first thing to greet her.

Grinning, she watched as Jonghyun laid stretch out across the bed, clad in a pair of red silk boxers, twirling a pair of handcuffs and holding a thin red and white can.

Looking up at her, he smirked wickedly. "I found that whip cream."

She was in for a _long_ night.

 

( **Video footage from Key's camera** )

A/N: for those of you who don't know what a vacuum cast/splint is here is a short video. It's a really good thing to have if you're an athlete or just accident prone. 

 


	8. The Iron-balls Challenge

The soft glow from the steadily dying candles, dimly lit the otherwise dark room. Silken sheets and a downy comforter laid haphazardly across the carpeted floor.

A casualty in their sensual game of love.

An empty canister of Reddi-whip and the pitiful remains of a carton of strawberries met the same fate as the covers. Littering the ground as a long passed after thought, now that they were of no more use to the couple.

The gentle clink of metal competed against the squeaking bed. As the now empty handcuffs swayed, still partially latched to the bar of the thumping head board. Moaning and hitched curse words filled the room, as soft music played on the sound system.

Tangled limbs caressed and slid against one another, in love's fiery embrace.

Passion guided the lovers on the long journey, they sat upon hours ago, into the depths of sexual exploration and gratification. Each taking as much as they gave from the other, they raced towards completion.

Rocking together in sync, they hit their peak and their orgasm bounced off the walls of the room for all to hear.

Tracing patterns into the side of Lorne's bare hip, Jonghyun kissed the side of her face near her ear. Sighing in contentment, Lorne snuggled her body closer to his.

They bathed in the afterglow of their love making, serene smiles adorning their sweat shined faces.

"DC wants me to come out to Atlanta for a few days." Began Bling quietly, as he placed another kiss to Lorne's temple. "They want me to do a couple signing and attend a few meetings."

Moaning at his attentions, Lorne snuggled deeper into his embrace. "When are you leaving?" She asked softly.

Wrapping his arms around her tighter, he sighed. "In two days." Turning to face him, she kissed his lips softly.

"What am I supposed to while you're gone? I'm going to be lonely in this big old bed all by myself." She whispered sadly.

"It's only a few days Lor." Jonghyun comforted. He knew how she could be when he had to leave her. While not clingy, Lorne always got a little sad when he needed to take business trips. It meant that she wouldn't be able to cuddle with him as she slept and that meant that she wouldn't be able to sleep very well until he got back.

"Just hold down the fort for me baby, okay?" He whispered softly. Kissing her forehead when she nodded.

Showering her with quick kisses, he pulled her by her thighs on to him. Quickly, those peppered kisses became lingering and passion filled. Sitting up, he caressed the side of her face with one hand while the other wrapped around her hip.

With practiced ease, Lorne gently grasped his length and guided him to her waiting entrance. As she ground herself onto him, Bling thrusted his hips up in one fluid jerk.

Diving deeply back into her welcoming cavern, they once again played the tune of love's rhythm to orgasmic perfection. Neither holding back, in motion nor voice, as they clashed together in a perfect crescendo of pleasured oscillation.

The sound of their music filled the room and drifted down throughout the rest of the house, for hours.

Finally, after their last round, Lorne drifted off into a dream filled slumber. Bling held her close until he was sure she was deeply asleep and would not wake up, then he sat up and pulled on his boxers. Getting out of bed he grabbed a pair of black sweats and made his way down stairs.

He found himself in desperate need of a cool drink to ease the dryness of his throat. Quietly, he padded across the kitchen and opened the fridge. Grabbing a bottle of water, he decided to sit outside and enjoy the still starry sky.

Unlocking the sliding screen door, he made his way out to the cool night air.

There they were sitting in chairs near the fire pit drinking beer, Bling laughed a little as 5 sets of eyes looked up at him. Coolly, he made his way to them and took a seat.

"I think your neighbors might have heard you two." Teased Daesung, as he took a sip of beer. The others tried to stifle their laughter, as Bling hid an embarrassed smirk behind his bottle of water.

"My closest neighbor is 10 miles away." He countered.

"Exactly!" Laughed D-lite.

"What are you doing up anyway?" Asked Key slyly. "I would have thought with that little performance you two put on, both your asses would be dead to the world right now."

"Aye, Bling how's your back?" Joked Special.

"Lorne seems determined to make those scratches a permanent part of you." Added Minnie, as Special tried not to choke on his beer from laughing.

"Fuck all of you!" Laughed Bling, pointing to each man there. Looking around, he asked. "Where's Charisma? I thought he'd be out here with you guys too."

A series of loud thumps, curses and moans sounded from the near by guest house.

Pointing to the house, Key sighed. "You hear that shit?" Contritely, he bit out. "They sound like howler monkeys being skinned alive. That's why we all came out here. Those two are just as bad, if not worse, than you and Lor. God, you guys are like rabbits."

Deciding to change the subject, Jonghyun announced. "Anyway, I'm leaving in two days for ATL. DC wants me to attend some events and meetings at their headquarters."

"Yeah, you should've known that was gonna happen." Agreed GD. "X-games are right around the corner and they need them appearances. Plus, they probably got new merch they want to sell. How long they want you out there?"

"Three days." Sighed Bling, rubbing the side of his head.

Getting up, Special gave Jonghyun a pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll look out for Lorne while you're gone."

Nodding, Bling stood up as well. "Thanks, man." He smirked. Turning, he headed back towards the sliding door as a yawn escaped his lips.

Laughing, GD yelled over his shoulder. "We know you're gonna miss her but try not to knock a hole in Lorne's uterus before you leave."

Giving him the middle finger, Jonghyun laughed and walked back in the house.

"And there's whip cream under your chin and behind your ear, ya nasty **Mcnasty**!" Hollered a laughing Key.

.............................................................................

A few hours later, as the sun was just beginning to crest over the beautiful Southern California hillside, Lorne and Jonghyun were woken from their slumber by his cell phone ringing.

Groggily, he picked it up and answered after turning it on speaker. It was Mark, calling to let them know that Bam2x was getting released from the hospital in an hour. After thanking him, Bling hung up. Watching as Lorne jumped out of bed, phone in hand, texting as she grabbed her things and headed for the shower.

She didn't even kiss him good morning!

Not that he really minded anyway. He knew that the girls always tended to get like this when someone got injured. Knowing that Lorne was sending a group text to both Mika and Lani, he shook his head.

He knew that Minho was just one house over going through the same thing. It was the tell-tell sign of what was to come. Grabbing a change of clothes himself, he headed off to the bathroom to share a shower with Lorne and prepare for the day.

Instead of making breakfast, like she usually did after a night of love making, Lorne met Mika and Lani out in the garage by the rhino. Together they all headed over to the guest house that Got7 was staying in. The woke up a few of the guys and had them move Bam2x things into one of the rooms downstairs, to make things easier on him.

They placed a walkie talkie in his room and left typed out instructions for him when he got in.

Poor charisma and Bling were left to fend for themselves for breakfast, while the girls prepared a welcome back feast for Bam2x.

Walking over to the main house, Minho scowled as he took another bite of his cold cereal. He could smell wefts of bacon and French toast coming from the got7 guest house and it pissed him off.

Taking a seat, at the outside table, next to an equally moody Jonghyun. They ate their cold meager breakfast in silence. Their mood darkened even more when Minnie practically skipped over to them, from the aforementioned guest house, with a plate stacked with food.

"I swear to god Minnie if you bring your ass to this table with that food you're getting jumped." Growled Charisma. Pissed to high hell that Minnie got a plate stacked with thick cherry wood smoked bacon, strawberry and banana stuffed French toast, 3 cheese and veggie frittata, turkey sausage and a fresh baked cinnamon roll.

While all he got to eat was some soggy ass fruity pebbles, he had to make himself.

Frustrated, he pushed the bowl away from him and cut his eyes at the offending bowl of soggy cereal.

"Who gave you that anyway?" Fumed Bling, trying in vain not to let his jealousy show.

"Lani did." Answered Minnie hesitantly.

He walked closer toward the table, then remembered Minho's words and decided he'd sit one table away from them. Sitting down, he dug in to his hearty plate. Feeling eyes boring into the side of his skull, he looked up at his friends.

They looked like hungry half-starved wolves about to attack a crippled little bunny.

Before they could pounce on poor Minnie, beat his ass and steal his food, the girls' laughter reached their ears. Sighing in relief, Taemin continued to eat his food savoring every bite.

Jonghyun pushed his bowl of honey nut cheerios away, as both he and Charisma waited anxiously for the girls to set down their plates of food. Both Mika and Lorne holding two fully loaded plates each, took in the scene before them.

Laughing at the discarded bowls of cereal, Mika scolded. "You both really thought we'd forget to feed you, didn't you?"

She didn't need to even look at them, to know that at least one would have the decency to look embarrassed. While the other, pretended to not know what she was talking about.

"Were you going to take Minnie's food?" tsked Lorne, as she set down Bling's plate in front of him. Immediately, he dove into the plate. Stuffing his face with French toast and bacon, until his cheeks were puffed out.

"That's a damn shame." Sighed Mika, watching as Charisma demolished his plates. "You would think that neither one of you has eaten anything in days. Ya'll are acting like we starve you or something."

"I can't believe you both were really gonna take Minnie's food." Agreed Lorne crestfallen.

Minho gulped down another bite of food, laughing. "We were gonna **beat** his ass and take it **all**!"

Shocked, both girls just stared at them. Before they all began to laugh hysterically, even Taemin as he finished off his last bite of food.

.........................................................................................

Just as Mark had said, an hour later their truck pulled into the long driveway. JinYoung and Mark helped Bam2x out, holding his crutch for him as he hobbled towards it.

His leg had been placed in a soft cast, a small boot that only went mid shin. While his arm had been placed in a full hard cast that ran all the was up to just under his armpit. The heads of the steel pins stuck out in various places around his wrist. Carefully, he used his good arm and grabbed the crutch. Sliding it under his arm, he limped up the driveway and over to the guest house.

The girls greeted them and immediately fixed him a plate of food and told him that if he needed anything while he was recovering to use the walkie talkie and they'd be right over.

However, as he glanced over at Charisma's scowling face and balled up fist, he didn't think he would be taking the ladies up on that offer.

Not to be deterred by his lack of an answer, the girls took turns helping him eat his breakfast.

Mika fed him a strawberry, while Lorne placed a straw into his glass of orange juice and lifted it to his lips.

Irritated, Minho bit out. "He can feed himself, you **know**!"

All three girls stopped what they were doing to scowl at the flaming Charisma, who was now having second thoughts over his choice of words.

"He broke his arm and tore a ligament Minho." Explained Mika with thinning patience. "Have a little compassion. When it was you, stuck in a cast you wanted all the help both Lorne and I could give you."

"But, that was different." He defended. "I had **two** broken arms not one! I couldn't even scratch my own ass. He still has one good arm, he could use to feed his damn self. So, stop babying his grown ass."

Before things could turn into an ugly all out war, TOP came storming into the kitchen.

"Hey, who up for some good old fashion fun?" He beamed.

.....................................................................................

Everyone met him out by the track, in their gear and on their bike. Just as he had requested. Mika and Lani had taken Bam2x in the Rhino so that he didn't feel left out of the fun.

No, he wouldn't be able to participate but he could watch whatever this "fun" was supposed to be.

After TOP explained what he wanted to play to Bling, they shared a laugh. This was going to be fun. For those who had been around when Big Bang used to stay at the compound they shivered in both fear and excitement. They were about to participate in TOP's favorite competition in the world.

Jonghyun explained the rules for the newcomers. "All right, so for those of you who have never been here while Big Bang stayed here-" he began. "This is called the Iron-balls challenge. Each rider will strip down to their boxers, safety gear and moto boots." Pointing to the trees, he continued. "Over there in the tree towers to people will use paintball guns to fire at us while we race around the track twice. The person with the fastest time and least amount of shots is the winner. Any questions?"

" **Yeah** , I got one." Announced Jin sassily. "Why in the hell are we doing this stupid shit?"

"It builds character." Answered TOP, already stripping out of his clothes. "And it's a test of strength."

"Okay." Shrugged Jin unconvinced. "Well, my character is already built and I really don't feel like I _need_ to be any stronger. So, I'm out"

"Any body else?" Asked Jonghyun, as he and the other Shinee members began to strip.

"Yeah." Laughed Minho. "Don't let Lorne near that paintball gun. That girl was a sniper in a past life, I swear."

"Not my choice Charisma." Laughed Bling. "You know the rules, TOP picks the gunmen."

Turning to TOP, Jonghyun asked. "So, who are you choosing?"

"I got GD, **LORNE** , Chanyeol and lil Kookie overwatch over there." Chuckled TOP.

" **Gottdamnit**!" Huffed Charisma.

"Is she really that good?" Asked J-hope. He couldn't see someone as nice as Lorne being able to make Charisma's hotheaded competitive self actually re-think competing.

"You have **no** idea." Sighed Kai, as he and Taemin cringed at the memory of the last time they all played this game.

Walking up to her, Bling gave Lorne a sweet kiss on the lips. Bending slightly, he whispered in her ear. "Baby, _please_ don't shoot me in the dick this time" He practically begged her. "I like my dick, you love it and we **need** it to be fully functional."

"Okay." She agreed easily. "If you hit up the bronner brother's hair show while you in Atlanta and get me some bundles, we got a deal."

"Deal." He smiled. He was going to do that anyway, but she didn't need to know that. "Love you baby."

"Love you too." She smiled. Walking up to the tree tower, she took out the chest that contained the guns and paintballs. Picking out her favorite color pellets, she walked up the steps and headed to her tower.

All the gunmen got to choose which color pellets they wanted, so that they could tell which gunmen hit what rider. They scattered themselves around the racetrack in the tree towers that surrounded it. Each person in a different tower.

Jin decided to help Jinyoung and Mika keep time, since he wasn't participating, and Key as always would be filming the event. He uploaded the content of everything they did to their Youtube Red channel, for all the fans to see. What ever he didn't upload, was put together at the end of the year in a highlight reel that fans could watch on Netflix.

The riders all gathered at the start-line waiting for JinYoung to hit the buzzer and begin the two laps of pure hell, otherwise known as the Iron-balls challenge. Remembering how all the riders were the last time they played, Key moved closer to the tree -line and farther away from the track.

He really didn't feel like getting ran over by a bike this time, because once the bullets got to flying staying on the track became the LAST thing on people's mind.

Everyone waited on bated breath for the buzzer, adrenaline coursing through their veins in anticipation of the race. Finally, JinYoung sounded the buzzer and the game began.

In a hail of paintball bullets, the riders tried their best to make their way around the course. Some going fast, while others swerved all over to avoid the gunmen's rage. Screams of pain, the gunmen's laughter and the roar of their engines rained down over the dirt track.

4 riders fell off their bikes as they got caught in a barrage of pellets. While, others simply got knocked down by other riders as they attempted to out run the gunmen's aim.

Kai felt his whole world crumble in searing pain as his body was lit up in brightly colored paint. " **AH, FUCK! My NECK**!" he yelled. GD fired again and again he hit his mark. " **FUCK MY BACK!** " Screamed Kai painfully.

" **LICK MY PUSSY AND MY CRACK**!" Cackled Baekhyun, as he drove passed him. Immediately, his laughing turned into a groaned of pain as he took two hits to the chest and four to the thigh.

Taking a deep breath from the pain. Shaking his head, he mumbled. "That's what I get for trying to be funny."

The gunmen were having a blast. Chanyeol was shooting anyone within his range, while GD and Lorne were having a great time taking out the long-ranged riders.

Jungkook, was living out his call of duty fantasy. Purposely shooting only his team members and Yugyeom.

The rider's bodies were littered with paint and welts, some of the wounds bleeding as they neared the end of the torturous 2 lap challenge from hell. 

The only one still laughing, aside from the gunmen, was TOP. His whole chest was covered in paint and he had a trail of blood that went from the top of his shoulder to his elbow, but he was so high that he didn't even feel the pain.

Finally, one by one they all finished the race but there was no real winner. Everyone had taken their fair share of pellets. 

However, JinYoung announced that it was a tie for fastest time between Jackson and Bling. So, it came down to who had the least marks between the two of them. Jackson sported 4 painted welts, with the one on his thigh bleeding.

At first everyone thought that Jonghyun didn't have any because they couldn't see them while he was sitting down.

It was Chanyeol who caught a glimpse of paint on Bling, Laughing. "Hey, Bling. Stand up man."

When he did all the riders burst into laughter. He had two bright pink marks right on his left booty cheek and another dangerously close to his crotch.

"Which one of you shot me in the ass!" He yelled laughing.

"Lorne is the only one with bright pink pellets man." Yelled a laughing GD, as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Jonghyun's eyes found hers and she just shrugged her shoulders. "I can't help that I have a one-track mind when it comes to you." She laughed. "At least I didn't shoot you in the dick this time."

On that note they ended the game. 

Everyone headed back to Bling's main garage, to grab some ice bags and figure out what to do next.

It was still early after all.

 


End file.
